It Sounds So Sweet
by The RealDumbledoresGirl
Summary: ONESHOT KatieAdrian, AliciaAdrian Alicia Spinnet and Adrian Pucey have married but can he forget his true love?


**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any of the world created by the lovely J. K. Rowling.

**Author's Note:** This story is based off of 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder. I'm not really a song-fic person but for the life of me I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. It nagged the holy hell out of me until I wrote it down. It's been plaguing me for three weeks.

* * *

**It Sounds So Sweet**

Adrian Pucey sat in the living room staring at the television. His wife, a half-blood, was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess from their dinner party. Alicia Spinnet and Adrian Pucey were married in a quiet ceremony two weeks ago after they'd found out she was pregnant. She was three months along and would soon be taking maternity leave from her public relations job with the Falmouth Falcons.

Adrian sighed and clicked through the channels until he found a muggle football game. He'd had a game on the night she'd told him she was expecting his child. They married at the Ministry of Magic two days later. He and Alicia hadn't planned on having a child and truthfully, he'd planned on breaking-up with her the night she told him the news. That was blown to bits when she announced her pregnancy. The guilt churned in his stomach as he thought about what had been going on over the past few months.

Adrian had been seeing Alicia's former friend, Katie Bell. They'd been dating while Alicia was in Italy with her parents. He'd run into Bell at a coffee shop in Diagon Alley with his ex-girlfriend, Lisa Turpin. They'd hit it off rather well and since he and Spinnet weren't at all serious, started casually dating. He'd slowly fallen in love with her over the next month and a half. Katie played for his rival team, Puddlemere United. She was beautiful, blonde and the number one Chaser in England. They'd been rivals in school and she'd admitted to him that she had a bit of a thing for him at Hogwarts. He'd felt the same way. She'd always popped into his into his mind over the years and when they'd finally gotten together, he'd never been so happy. He promised her he'd call it off with Spinnet as soon as she got back from Italy. He never got the chance. Even though he and Spinnet had been seeing other people while they were together, he'd known she was more invested in their relationship then he'd been. It was another reason he'd planned on calling it off.

He let out a sigh and leaned back against the couch, thinking about what could've been. Adrian would never abandon the mother of his child. He wasn't his father and he'd been a bastard and he didn't want his son to have the same stigma he'd had as he grew up. So, he married her. He'd never forget the look on Katie's face when he told her. Adrian closed his eyes and thought about the pain and hurt that had come over Katie's features when he told her.

"Spinnet's pregnant," he blurted out, his arms around her waist. "We got married last night."

Katie stared at him, lowering her arms from around her neck, the smile staying on her face. Her eyes were watery and she backed up. He could tell she was trying not to cry. Adrian wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her. He took a step forward, extending his arm out but she stepped back, out of his reach. His arm dropped to his side as he searched her face.

"Oh," she said, her voice breaking. "Umm…well. Congratulations…"

Tears spilled over her eyelids and he was in front of her in two strides, his arms around her as she silently cried against his chest. "God, I'm so sorry," he murmured into her hair. She silently shook against him before pulling away and wiping her eyes.

Katie did her best to smile and to find the strength within her. He watched her struggle to find the right words.

"I-I guess this is goodbye then?" she asked, staring into his blue eyes.

He swallowed and nodded before taking her back into his arms. "I love you," he said against her hair. "So much."

Katie nodded before kissing him softly on the cheek. He could see her heart breaking right in front of his eyes. "I know."

Adrian looked at her once more before turning to leave. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, his forehead resting against the cool wood. He heard her sobs through the door. They tore at his heart. He wanted nothing more than to go back in there and wrap her in his arms, promising her it'd be alright, that they could work this out. He knew in his heart they wouldn't be able too. He was married now. He'd be faithful and he'd never let Katie feel as though she was the 'other woman'. He loved her too much.

Adrian was startled out of his memory when the phone rang. He hated the blasted things but Alicia insisted on having them so her mum could call. The woman wasn't particularly partial to floo powder.

"Hello?" he grunted. He could hear breathing on the other end of the phone and his heart sped up.

" Adrian?" the voice whispered.

Adrian stood up and walked to the kitchen doorway. Alicia was putting dishes away and talking to her belly.

"Kitten?" he asked, softly. "Why're you calling me so late?" He peaked around the corner again. "It's kind of hard to talk right now…"

"I-I just wanted to hear your voice," she said, softly. "I miss you."

Adrian ran a hand over his face. "Alicia's in the next room…Merlin, I wish she was you."

He listened to her breathe on the phone, and could hear her shaky breathing. He knew she was trying not to cry.

"I guess we didn't move on, did we Adrian?" she said softly.

Adrian shook his head, knowing she couldn't see him. "It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name. It sounds so sweet. I miss you."

"I miss you too," she said. "So much."

"It's funny that you're calling me tonight," he whispered. "I was just thinking about you."

"I dreamt of you," Katie said, sniffling.

"I dreamt of you too," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

He heard her swallow before she asked, "How's Alicia…and-and the baby?"

Adrian sighed. "Don't do this to yourself Kitten. Please."

He knew she was fighting back tears and knew that they had to let one another go. They'd both be miserable if they didn't.

"I love you," she whispered before hanging up.

Adrian stared at the phone before placing it softly on the cradle.

"I love you too."


End file.
